The present invention relates broadly to a signaling system, and in particular to an automatically sequenced signaling system.
The prior art signal generator generates a ringing tone continuously from the beginning of its ringing operation to the end of its ringing cycle. Recently, two-step type tone generators have been used which are adapted to generate, for a predetermined period of time from the time of initial ringing, a low frequency ringing tone, a low level ringing tone or an intermittent ringing tone and thereafter to generate a continuous ringing tone. Heretofore, most of these two-step type ringing tone generators have been operated through the provision of mechanical means. Consequently, they have the disadvantages of being complex in structure, difficult in manufacture, and quite apt to become faulty after very little use.
At the present time, small towns and many civilian and military complexes utilize a sequentially coded signal, in the form of a siren or bell or the like, to signal a predesignated area or district in which the problem exists. Such type of system is generally utilized for fire distress situation.
When fire alarm is requested, someone must manually hold a switch down for the prescribed fire alarm signal. This system requires that the operator time the desired signal. If the operator is busy with the alarm system, he is not available to answer the phone and give directions, or to notify the Commander, etc. The present system has caused problems because of interpretation of required signal. The present invention provides an automatically sequenced signaling system that sounds an automatic signal for a precise time interval.